


Пределы

by Chmonder, ST_Discovery_20XX



Series: WTF ST Discovery 2019: от R до NC-21 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Восстанавливаться после перенесенных пыток и насилия всегда тяжело, но это единственный способ обрести контроль над собственным телом.





	Пределы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Limits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639954) by [Applewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applewriter/pseuds/Applewriter). 



  
— Расскажешь мне, как далеко мы можем зайти?  
  
Лорка сверху вниз смотрит на Тайлера. Тот лежит, раскинув руки и ноги, на полу темной каюты капитана, абсолютно обнаженный.  
  
— Я... не знаю. Наверное, никаких зубов и... — едва слышно выдавливает Эш.  
  
Лорка нетерпеливо постукивает носком ботинка по полу.  
  
— Быстрее, мой сладкий, я не намерен торчать тут весь день.  
  
— Может, было бы лучше, если бы вы меня связали, или что-то в это духе... Сэр, это существенно... упростило бы задачу, я так думаю.  
  
Кажется, от стыда и смущения все тело Тайлера вспыхивает, становится насыщенного темно-розового оттенка. Лорка опускается на корточки рядом с ним и заглядывает в глаза.  
  
— Я здесь не за тем, чтобы что-либо упрощать. Мне плевать на твой дискомфорт. Конечно, ты можешь попросить меня остановиться в любой момент и просто выйти из этой комнаты — я пальцем тебя не трону. Но, — капитан запускает пальцы в шевелюру Тайлера и силой тянет за темные пряди, — теперь ты под моей опекой. Я не хочу мучить тебя больше, чем сочту необходимым. А теперь скажи мне, как далеко мы можем зайти, или прекрати тратить мое время.  
  
Лорка поднимается и скрещивает руки на груди.  
  
Тайлер с болью осознает, что страх липким холодным комком оседает где-то в желудке. Был ли у него выбор тогда?.. Мог ли он противостоять клингонам и тому, что они сделали с ним?  
  
Он судорожно вздыхает и крепко зажмуривается.  
  
— Говорите мне, что вы собираетесь сделать, это основная... просьба. И никаких укусов и... унижений.  
  
— Ну, ты уже лежишь голый на полу, — хмыкает Лорка в ответ, собственнически окидывая взглядом распростертое тело.  
  
— Нет, я хотел сказать... не называйте меня жалким и слабым, беспомощным человеком. — Тайлер едва шевелит онемевшими губами. — Это все, чего я прошу.  
  
— Принято.  
  
Капитан, все еще полностью одетый, нарезает круги вокруг него, давая понять, кому принадлежит контроль над ситуацией.  
  
Но все-таки Лорка здесь, чтобы собрать в кучу все то, что осталось от Эша Тайлера.  
  
Он выливает на ладонь содержимое маленького флакончика баджорского массажного масла. Продается субстанция за бешеные деньги, но его мальчик однозначного того стоит. В воздухе повисает пряный аромат меда, корицы и каких-то неизвестных трав.  
  
Лорка опускается между раздвинутыми ногами Эша; член бывшего пленника не проявляет никакой заинтересованности ситуацией, и капитан думает, что так даже лучше. Сейчас Тайлеру необходим трезвый рассудок, незамутненный похотью.  
  
— Сейчас я коснусь тебя, — предупреждает Лорка, укладывая ладони на его бедра и медленно оглаживая мягкую кожу. Человек под ним — как натянутая тетива, каждая мышца напряжена, но постепенно судорожное онемение спадает. Это хорошо.  
  
Тайлер выгибает шею, пытается встретиться взглядом с капитаном.  
  
— Это приятно, сэр.  
  
Лорка замирает и выразительно смотрит на него.  
  
— Разве я разрешал тебе говорить?  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
— Ты можешь заговорить, только когда захочешь, чтобы я остановился, в противном случае лежи тихо. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я собственноручно заткнул тебе рот? — ухмылка искажает черты Лорки. — Тебе бы это понравилось, правда?  
  
Тайлер опускает голову на пол и устало прикрывает глаза.  
  
— Так не пойдет, держи глаза открытыми. Ты находишься здесь, и я не хочу, чтобы ты снова оказался в клингонской тюрьме. Мысленно, разумеется.  
  
— Сэр...  
  
— Не спорь со мной, — Лорка прикасается к внутренней поверхности бедер, с силой вдавливает пальцы в нежную кожу, но не спешит прикасаться к члену и мошонке. Тайлер все еще слишком напряжен, и капитан не хочет сводить все к сексу. Сначала нужно помочь Эшу обрести контроль над телом, ставшим для него ненавистной тюрьмой.  
  
— Когда ты закрываешь глаза, ты пытаешься сбежать, — доверительно сообщает Лорка, — конечно, раз ты этого не видишь, значит, этого не существует.  
  
Капитан спускается ниже, поглаживая ноги Тайлера и лаская чувствительные места под коленями, улыбается, слыша едва уловимые стоны партнера. И это определенно стоны удовольствия.  
  
— Знаешь, это работает в обоих направлениях. Человек, который допрашивал меня, заимел дурную привычку закрывать мне лицо во время пыток. Наверное, ему было чертовски неприятно видеть собственное отражение в моих глазах.  
  
— Мне жаль, сэр.  
  
— Разве я не говорил тебе держать рот на замке? — Лорка вздыхает. — Сейчас я дотронусь до твоего торса, идет?  
  
— Разрешите обратиться, сэр?  
  
Капитан качает головой. Он не хочет упоминать о кошмарах детства и сам не до конца понимает, на кой черт начал этот разговор, но кивает Тайлеру.  
  
— Почему вы не прикасаетесь ко мне... там? — Эш бросает взгляд на собственный член.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что ты здесь не для секса.  
  
— Но я действительно хочу...  
  
— Единственное, чего ты действительно хочешь, это собраться во что-то целое и обрести свободу, — отрезает Лорка. — Никакой дрочки, это окончательное решение. Еще вопросы остались?  
  
— Пожалуйста, сэр...  
  
— Тебе будет нравиться ровно шесть секунд, потом ты отключишься от этой реальности. Поверь мне, есть вещи лучше этого, и ты их заслуживаешь. Можешь даже не просить меня об этом.  
  
Лорка продолжает массировать бедра Тайлера.  
  
— О боже!  
  
Капитан мгновенно замирает, что-то вспомнив.  
  
— Ты говорил, что просто отключился, когда попытался прикоснуться к себе?  
  
Именно тогда Тайлер подумал, что будет лучше вверить себя в руки капитана и позволить тому проделать что угодно, лишь бы преодолеть чертов порог.  
  
В прошлый раз это не сработало, но, возможно, сработает в этот. Он бросает Эшу пузырек с маслом.  
  
— Мы сделаем вот что. Ты делаешь все сам, но я смотрю.  
  
— Я не знаю, получится ли у меня, — тихо отвечает Тайлер, вдыхая аромат масла, — особенно с этой штукой. Она слишком дорогая.  
Лорка, теперь уже не сомневаясь, укладывает ладонь на его член.  
  
— Не переживай на этот счет. Ты стоишь этого.  
  
Взгляд капитана смягчается по мере того, как до него доходит, что именно отражается в глазах Тайлера. Тот со страшной силой хочет угодить ему, не разочаровать и не подвести.  
  
— Это ведь не наказание, а часть исцеления. Ты прошел через многое, большее, чем мог бы вынести кто угодно, не сломавшись. — Лорка вздыхает. — Мы ходим по очень тонкому льду: ты хочешь снова стать целым, но для этого мне предстоит разбить тебя на мелкие кусочки, чтобы создать нечто новое из них. Мы вместе соберем тебя.  
  
Капитан кивает на флакон масла.  
  
— Если не хочешь делать это насухую, то бери смазку — и вперед.  
  
— Да, сэр, — отвечает Тайлер едва слышно, но Лорка все равно разбирает слова и улыбается в ответ.  
  
Он ложится на пол рядом с Эшем. Тот выглядит абсолютно расслабленным, скользкая от масла ладонь блестит в полутьме комнаты, обхватывая член. Его дыхание частит, ритм ускоряется, он шире разводит бедра, не отрывая от своего капитана влажного взгляда потемневших глаз.  
Лорке больше всего на свете хочется поцеловать полураскрытые губы, но он держит это желание при себе. Не сейчас, в другой раз.  
Тайлер двигается все быстрее и быстрее, яростно, почти грубо дрочит, должно быть это причиняет ему боль.  
  
— Это не наказание, — Лорка приподнимается на локтях, чтобы видеть его во всей красе, — и не марш-бросок на скорость.  
  
Эш замедляет движения и неуверенно отвечает:  
  
— Я... просто не знаю, смогу ли я довести все до конца.  
  
Вместо ответа Лорка сжимает скользкую от смазки ладонь Тайлера и возвращает ее на налитый кровью член. Уловив прежний темп, он медленно, но уверенно подводит бывшего пленника к финалу.  
  
Их руки двигаются как одно целое, как идеально синхронизированный механизм.  
  
— Ты отлично справляешься, — пальцы Лорки нежно оглаживают головку, — лучше, чем я мог мечтать.  
  
Тайлер задыхается и вскидывает бедра, когда руки Лорки начинают скользить по его телу, оглаживают мошонку, кружат вокруг ануса, ласкают член.  
  
— Я горжусь тобой, ты такой храбрый и красивый. И это заводит меня, — Лорка на секунду прижимает свободную руку Тайлера к собственному члену, стоящему колом. — Видишь, что ты делаешь со мной?..  
  
Тайлер уже с трудом дышит.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Скажи мое имя. Скажи «Габриэль», когда будешь кончать.  
  
— Габриэль!  
  
Эш выгибается, тугие струи спермы выплескиваются на обоих мужчин, оргазм длится целую вечность. Его снова и снова прошивает удовольствие, он снова и снова выкрикивает имя Лорки.  
  
— О боже, Габриэль!.. О боже!  
  
— Тш-ш, расслабься, — под конец Лорка легко обнимает Тайлера, предоставляя ему свободу движений. Он все еще слишком уязвимый.  
  
— Ты прекрасно со всем справился, — капитан нежно целует Эша в висок. — Я горжусь тобой.  
  
Тайлер по-прежнему лежит на полу, из разгоряченного тела словно разом вынули все кости. Отдышавшись, он наконец поворачивается к капитану и широко улыбается.  
  
— Черт побери, у нас все получилось! Мы сделали это!..  
  
Радость Эша, сконцентрированная в ослепительной улыбке, греет Лорку не хуже солнца.  
  
— Нет, ты сделал это, — он ерошит и без того взлохмаченные пряди Тайлера, — и я тобой горжусь.  
  
Тот замирает на мгновение и серьезно кивает.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Они поднимаются на ноги.  
  
— Душ там. Приведи себя в порядок, — Лорка мягко подталкивает несопротивляющегося Эша.  
  
— Сэр?..  
  
— Да?  
  
— Я могу называть вас Габриэлем, если...  
  
— Даже не думай, сынок, — ухмыляется он. — А теперь иди в душ, я присоединюсь к тебе через минуту.  
  
Эш Тайлер улыбается и входит в ванную комнату.  
  
Кажется, теперь все будет в порядке.


End file.
